We'll Get Through This Together
by sydnayb123
Summary: My little version of 1x22. Revolving around Ezria. Aria and Ezra learn to live together, while still dealing with Jackie and Jason. There is no A.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

"Not telling me about her was a lie," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Until today, you were the one guy who had never lied to me," I said as walked out on him. How could he not tell me about her? He obviously still has feelings for her. It looks like Jackie won this round.

**Ezra's POV**

I watched Aria walk out. She had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. I hated myself for this. I hated myself for hurting her, and for causing her tears. I wish I could've ran after her. I tried texting her, calling her, I was still waiting for a reply.

**Aria's POV**

_Aria, please talk to me. Don't shut me out. I know how this looks, but she means nothing to me. I love you, you are my one and only. I love YOU! Please text me back-Ezra_

I just don't see how he doesn't see what I mean. I guess I should probably go talk to him tomorrow.

**4 WEEKS LATER- Aria's POV**

Tomorrow had turned into a few days, and then before I knew it, it had been about a month after Ezra and I had our big fight. I finally decided to go talk to him later this afternoon. I had just finished baking and decorating my "I'm sorry cookies," and was about to head over to Ezra's apartment to tell him that I was pregnant.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I hadn't talked in a month. I tried texting her everyday, but she never replied. I had just gotten into my apartment, when I heard a knock on the door. I ran over to the door hoping it was Aria. I opened the door to find Jackie. She attacked me, her lips meeting mine in the middle of the doorway. I thought about pulling back, but I missed the feeling of Aria's lips on mine, so I kissed her back, pretending it was Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I walked up the stairs of Ezra's apartment building. I started to walk down the hall to apartment 3B, then I stopped, right in the middle of the hallway, shocked at what I saw before me. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was real. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I had to be brave, so I walked up to Jackie and Ezra and cleared my throat. They both stopped and turned their heads towards me. I looked down and realized that I was still holding the cookies, I had written "I love you" on them. I looked up at Ezra and handed him the cookies, "Here," was all I could manage to say. I ran down the stairs and jumped in my car. I just sat there and cried. Ezra and I could never make it as a family. I don't know how I thought this could work out.

**Ezra's POV**

When Jackie and I were in the middle of our make-out session, someone cleared their throat. I quickly pulled away, it was Aria. She stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Here," she mumbled. Aria handed me a plate of cookies. She had wrote "I love you" on them in frosting. She then ran away. I sprinted into my apartment, put the cookies down, and ran after Aria.

She was sitting in her car with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. I opened the passenger side door and climbed in. She looked up, saw me, and immediately turned her back to me.

"Aria," I whispered.

"Go away," she whimpered.

"Not until I say this. Aria, I am so in love with you. I know I kissed Jackie, but it wasn't for the reasons you were thinking. I kissed Jackie because you shut me out, I kissed her so I could pretend it was you, not her. I love you Aria, I'm sorry."

She didn't look at me, so I gently turned her back around to face me. "Aria, please talk to me." I said.

"What am I supposed to say Ezra? That everything is going to be fine? That we will get through this together?" She yelled, tears flooding from her eyes.

"No bu-" She cut me off. "You don't even care enough about me, to feel the things you said! Do you even know why I came here today?" She yelled, her tears finally coming to an end.

"To make up?" I asked.

"Yes and no," she whispered.

"Then why?" I questioned.

Her beautiful hazel eyes teared up again, "I'm pregnant." She whimpered. She began to cry uncontrollably. I pulled her over into my seat and wrapped my arms around her. "Aria, we'll get through this together." I whispered into her ear.

**I promise there will be more chapters...if I can figure out how to make more, sorry I'm new at this. So help me out please. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this starts right where we left off**.

**Ezra's POV**

"Aria?" I sighed.

"Yup?"

"I think we need to tell your parents." I said. "Ugh, I know," she mumbled.

"So when do you want to tell them? We should probably do it soon. How about tonight?" I suggested.

"Okay, fine," she growled. "I'll text you later." I kissed her goodbye, then walked back up to my apartment. I walked up the stairs and Jackie was standing there waiting for me. 'Great', I think to myself.

"Hey Z, I was thinking we could go back to my place and finish what we started," she said, and then gave me a wink. "Look Jackie, I'm sorry I lead you on, but I'm already in love with someone else," I said. "Don't worry Z, she doesn't have to know," she tried to say seductively, but failed miserably, while grabbing my collar.

"I'm not available, Jackie," I clarified. "Then you tell your girlfriend she better keep a hold of you," she said and walked away.

_Ezra, you should come over now- xoxo Aria_

_Okay. But no matter what happens, I will always love you- Ezra_

_I love you too- Aria_

I headed over to the Montgomery home as quickly as I could. I was just about to knock on the door when Aria opened it. "Aria," I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," I chuckled.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Ella asked.

"Oh, I was just, I uh came to talk to you." I stuttered.

"Oh, okay, come into the living room," Ella said.

Aria and I followed Ella into the living room. I sat on the couch with Aria, while her mom sat in the chair across from us. "So Ezra, what did you want to tell me?" Ella questioned.

"I, uh well, AriaAndIAreDatingAndShe'sPregnant," I slurred.

"Come again?" Ella said.

"Mom," Aria began " Ezra and I are seeing each other...and I'm pregnant."

"Aria Montgomery!" Ella screamed "You are so grounded."

"Ella,-" I began. "Mrs. Montgomery to you." "Okay Mrs. Montgomery, Aria and I met before I was her teacher. We tried to end it, but it was impossible. I love her so much and I would never do anything to hurt her," I wrapped my arm around Aria and pulled her close.

"Aria, you have two choices; move out, or never see Ezra again," Ella said.

Aria started crying into my shoulder. "Easy," she said simply. "I choose Ezra." Aria stood up and walked up to her room with me following her. She packed up most of her clothes, a few journals, and her bathroom stuff. "Let's go," she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV**

I grabbed Ezra's hand and led him out of my house. I can't believe that my mom is kicking me out. As Ezra and I were walking out I heard my mom calling my name but I didn't stop. He opened the passenger side door for me, and then he got in and started driving.

"Aria," he started. "You don't have to pick me over your family. When you're 18 in a year, we can work this out."

"Wh-What? You don't want me to live with you?" I asked, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Aria, I meant tha-" I cut him off. "No, Ezra, I get it I can just, uh you know...I will just stay at a hotel tonight. Then tomorrow I can start looking for a place to rent for the baby and I." I said trying to sound happy.

"Could we drive back to my house really quick? I should probably get my car." I turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face.

The car stopped, and not at my house. I quickly pulled myself together to say something. "Ezra, we need to get back to my house and get my car so I can find a decent hotel." I said my and voice cracked a few times.

"Aria, I didn't mean I don't want you to live with me -of course i want you to live with me- I meant that I wanted to make sure you wouldn't regret the choice you're making."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Aria, but we should probably go get your car."

"Kay." He started driving back to my house in silence. We got there about five minutes later.

I leaned over to and kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so I kissed his lips instead. "Ezra. I. Need. To. Go. Get. My. Car." I said between kisses. He started to pout so I kissed him one last time. "I'll see you in 15 minutes," I said. "Fine," he muttered.

As soon as I got out of his car he was speeding down the road. I hopped in my car and drove to Ezra's apartment.

When I finally got to Ezra's apartment building, I climbed up the stairs to 3B. I grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. When I walked in I had noticed that he already brought up my stuff and set it down beside the couch. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Ezra?" I called.

No answer. "Ezra!?" I called again.

I shut the door and was about to walk over to the couch and sit down when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me in for a big bear hug.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I giggled.

We stood there awhile, just enjoying each others' presence. Suddenly he turned me around so that I was facing him. He kissed the tip of my nose, then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought me over to the couch and put me down on his lap.

I kissed him lightly, but a few seconds later the kiss turned really heated. I started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, then slid it off of him. He picked me and then carried me over to the bed. Let's just say we didn't go to sleep for at least 2 more hours.

Sorry I haven't updated! I've just been really busy with the first two weeks of school. I promise to update more often! Any suggestions for things you want to happen? I'd be happy to incorporate some of them into the story. Thanks! Xoxo- Sydney


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up with Aria in my arms. Even when she sleeps, she is still the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen. I loved watching her sleep, she looks so peaceful, but I have to wake her up so she can go to school, and I can go to work.

I rolled over onto Aria, hovering over her and trying to keep my weight off of her. I started planting butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

"Aria, baby it's time to get up." She didn't move. "Aria," I said a little louder. Still no answer. I kissed her lips and she immediately started kissing me back.

"Come on Aria, we need to get going." I said as I got out of bed and threw on my boxers.

"But, I don't wanna go Ezra," she whined.

"I'll go make breakfast and you can go hop in the shower, then I'll drive you to school."

"How 'bout you join me in the shower," she winked.

"Aria, you and I both know that if I join you in the shower we would be really late."

She got out of bed, still completely naked from last nights activities, and walked over to me. My eyes just about popped out of my head. "Come on Ezra," she whispered against my lips. "Come join me in the shower." She started kissing me.

I turned her around, smacked her on the butt and said, "Go get in the shower."

She pouted, "Fine."

**Aria's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and saw Ezra with his back turned to me, making pancakes. Still in my towel, I walked up behind him very quietly and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm. Could it be Aria?" he asked. He grabbed my hands, took them away from his eyes and turned around to face me. "Jeez Aria, you're all wet. Go get dressed and then I should be done with breakfast by then."

"There is no way in hell I'm eating those pancakes!" I exclaimed. "What did you put in them?"

"Pancake mix, water, and lots of love," he said and smiled at me.

"You're so cheesy," I giggled. "Hmmmm...maybe I'll try them when I'm done getting dressed. I don't really feel like getting food poisoning today," I smirked.

I walked over to my bag and put on skinny jeans, a dark green blouse, and my black boots. I walked back into the bathroom, curled my hair, put on my makeup, and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ezra at the table, eating his pancakes. Damn, he looked sexy with only his boxers on. He spotted me and said, "They aren't bad actually."

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, and straddled him. I started kissing him deeply.

He pulled back, "Woah, Aria. I need to get in the shower, and you-" I just started kissing him again.

He stopped again, picked me up and put me on my feet. "C'mon Aria, we can play later, but right now I gotta hop in the shower, and you need to eat some breakfast," he said.

"Fine," I said. "But you are just so damn sexy in just your boxers," I whispered into his ear. He blushed and walked away.

He walked out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, all dressed and ready to go in his white button down shirt, jeans, and the red tie I bought for him. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. I grabbed my purse and followed Ezra down the stairs and into his car. I was worried about Ezra working with Jackie, but I didn't want Ezra to know I was upset.

**Ezra's POV**

"Bye," I said to Aria and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at 3."

"Okay," she said and kissed me softly on the lips.

I drove to Hollis and walked into my office to find Jackie sitting on my couch, drinking a cup of coffee. She was wearing a low-cut tank top, skinny jeans, and obviously a push-up bra.

"J-Jackie, w-what are you doing h-here?" I stuttered.

She got off the couch, set her coffee down on my desk, and walked over to me. "I was just coming to see if you had changed your kind about us, Z. What can that child give you that I can't?"

Before I knew it, Jackie had her lips on mine. I saw a flash. I pulled back. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"It was just the picture of us kissing that I just sent to Aria," she explained.

"Oh, god no!" I yelled. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, but Jackie took it out of my hand.

"Give that back to me right now," I said, trying to keep calm. She walked over to my desk where she had set down her coffee, and dropped my phone in it.

"Don't worry Z, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow," she told me, and walked out of my office.

I'll just try to keep calm for the rest of the day, then I'll explain this to Aria when I pick her up from school.

Aria's POV

I was sitting in English, which was now taught by Ms. Shepard since Ezra left, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Hoping it was Ezra, I looked at it. There was a picture of Ezra kissing Jackie, it said:

_I guess he didn't want you anymore-xoxo Jackie_

He was wearing what he had on today. I started tearing up.

I raised my hand and asked Ms. Shepard if I could go to the bathroom. She said I could go and I practically ran out of the classroom and headed towards the bathroom. I cried for about two minutes then pulled myself together and walked back to class.

**I'm gonna write another chapter now, so you'll get another one today! Sorry for the lack of updates. Please review!- xoxo Sydney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV**

When it was lunch, I told the girls about my mom kicking me out, how I was pregnant, and how I got that text from Jackie. Then, I asked Spencer if I could spend the night at her place. She said I could. I just couldn't handle talking to Ezra yet.

At the end of the day, I was walking in the parking lot with Spencer, I spotted Ezra's car across the parking lot. He saw me and waved. He drove his car around to where Spencer and I were.

His car was only a few feet away. He motioned for me to get in but I just shook my head. I could feel tears streaming down my face. He rolled down his window. "Aria-," he began.

"No, Ezra don't bother, I'm gonna spend the night with Spence," I sniffled.

Spencer pulled me into a hug. I just cried into her chest. A few minutes later, she stepped back and said "I'll drive you to my house and drop you off, then I'll go get you some clothes from Ezra's apartment."

"Okay," I mumbled.

**Ezra's POV**

When I saw Aria crying, my heart broke. I felt so guilty for causing pain to Aria, Jackie wasn't worth crying over. I drove back to my apartment and sat on the couch. I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I jumped off the couch and pulled myself together, hoping it was Aria. It wasn't, it was Spencer.

"Spencer," I said disappointedly.

"I came to get some things for Aria to wear tomorrow," she said. "Do you think I could come in and grab her clothes, makeup, and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I said awkwardly. I stepped aside so she could come in. Spencer walked over to Aria's bag and grabbed a few shirts, two skirts, and two pairs of jeans for school and a pair of pajamas. She was headed for the bathroom when I asked, "Do you know if she'll be back tomorrow?"

Spencer turned to me, "Honesty Ezra, I don't know. But I do know that you hurt her really bad, so I'm not sure," Spencer said calmly. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed Aria's makeup bag, toothbrush, and her perfume. She headed for the door.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye," I mumbled.

When Spencer left, I grabbed a bottle of scotch.

Just me, a bottle of scotch, and a broken heart...a deadly combination.

**Aria's POV**

Spencer dropped me off at her house and told me to start my homework. I checked my phone before I got out my homework. I had no missed calls and no new texts. I started tearing up. He didn't even care enough to explain what happened.

Spencer got back around 4, she saw me crying. She came over and hugged me.

"Why can't I have one good day?" I cried.

"It'll get better Aria, I promise," Spencer said. "Aria, tomorrow you should go talk to him."

"I don't know if I can Spence."

"Okay, but try," she said to me.

"Kay," I said. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Oh, here is your stuff," she handed me the bag she packed for me.

I took the bag from her and went up to Spencer's bathroom to take a shower. I was nervous about talking to Ezra tomorrow. When I got out of the shower I went straight to bed. I couldn't handle thinking about tomorrow anymore.

**Ezra's POV**

I rolled over in my bed, expecting to find Aria, but then I remembered yesterday. I sighed. I had an awful headache. I hopped in the shower and got ready. It was so rainy and overcast today.

It was going to be a long day without Aria. I decided not to pick up Aria at school, but since I only had two classes to teach today, I was going to get a new phone and something for Aria.

**Aria's POV**

There was five minutes left of class before school was over. I decided that I would go to Ezra's apartment, but I didn't know when so I would go to Emily's house before I went over to Ezra's place.

An hour later-

"Okay Em, I'm ready to go over to Ezra's apartment."

"Let's go," Emily said.

15 minutes later-

"Bye Em, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" She said.

I walked up the stairs to 3B. I was extremely nervous. I stood by the door for a minute and took a deep breath. I knocked on his door.

Ezra opened the door and he had a big smile on his face. "Aria, come in," he said. I walked in and sat down in the chair across from his couch.

"Aria, I know Jackie sent you that picture, but it wasn't what it looked like."

My eyes were tearing up. "So, you're telling me you weren't kissing her? Cause it sure looked like that!" Tears were falling from my eyes at this point. "How could you do that to me? I saw you with her before, and you said that you didn't love her. And then you kiss her again."

"Aria, she kissed me. Before I could pull away, she took a picture."

"If that's what happened, then why didn't you call or text me? Do you know how stupid I felt? You knew that I saw the picture! And here I am, some stupid girl who dates her teacher, gets knocked up, and kicked out of her house by her own parents because she picked the man that supposedly loved her over her parents." I was crying hysterically at this point.

**Ezra's POV**

Did she really think that I didn't love her? I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her and our baby. I walked over to where she was sitting and picked her up. I walked her over to the couch and set her down in my lap.

"Aria, I tried to call you the second I pulled away. Jackie grabbed my phone out of my hand and dropped it in her coffee. I was so mad that I didn't know your number by heart. I went to pick you up from school that day to explain this to you. I love you so much, I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of my life. Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" I pulled out the wedding ring I bought for her today.

She looked up at me, her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. It hurt me to see her like this. "Do you really love me?" She asked me.

"Of course I do, I love you and our baby." I looked down at her belly and kissed it. She giggled when I kissed her stomach so I kept kissing it.

She lifted up my head softly and kissed me passionately. "Yes," she said. I smiled and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. I picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

"I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Aria."

**What do you think? What should happen next? Please review.-xoxo Sydney**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 weeks later-**-

**Ezra's POV**

Aria's pregnancy is going great. She is about 7 weeks along and we are going in for an ultrasound in 3 weeks. She misses her parents and Mike a lot, so I was thinking that this weekend I would take her to Philly, and we could stay in a nice hotel. I still haven't asked her yet, I want to surprise her. I'm going to ask her tonight at dinner.

**Aria's POV**

Things with Ezra and I were going great, besides the fact that he works with Jackie. I know he wouldn't do anything, but I can't say the same about her. I really miss my parents and Mike. I always see Mike at school, and when I try to talk to him he just walks away.

RING RING RING!

Yes! Finally school is over. I can't wait to just go home and snuggle with Ezra.

"Hey Hanna."

"Oh, hey Aria," she smiled at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"YES! I've been dying to hit the mall!" She screamed.

"Okay, so will you drive us there after school tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Aria."

"Kay, bye!"

I went to my locker, grabbed my books, and headed out to the parking lot to wait for Ezra. I saw his car and waved to him. He pulled into a parking space and I was walking to his car when I heard my name I turned around and saw Noel Kahn.

"Wow Aria, that's how you got such good grades in English, screwing the teacher for an A."

I felt my eyes watering. Why couldn't they just mind their own business. I ran to Ezra's car and jumped in. "Aw baby," Ezra said while pulling me into his lap. "Don't let them get to you Aria. That's what they're trying to do, don't let them win." He kissed my forehead.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe what Noel was saying about Aria. If I didn't have Aria to take care of, I would've kicked his ass. He has no right to talk about our relationship. Aria looks so heart-broken.

"I wasn't going to tell you this right now, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Philly with me this weekend. We could stay in a nice hotel and just get away from everything."

"I would love to," she murmured into my chest.

I set her back down in the passenger seat. "Great, now lets get you two home," I said while leaning down to kiss her belly.

When we got home I ran over to her side, opened the door and carried her up to the apartment bridal style. I gently tossed her on the couch. I sat down next to her and she immediately cuddled into my side. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've been waiting all day to snuggle with you," she told me.

**Sorry it's kinda short, but you got 3 chapters in 2 days!-xoxo Sydney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone have ideas for baby names? I need some ASAP.**

**Aria's POV **

"Hey Aria, you ready to go shopping?"

"Yup, lets go."

Hanna and I were on our way to the mall, I needed to get some new bikinis for tomorrow, when Ezra and I go to Philly. He got us a room in a nice hotel, the hotel had an indoor pool and hot tub. I also needed to get a few dresses in case we go out to dinner.

"We're here!" Hanna squealed. "Okay Aria, we need to go to Forever 21...and definitely Victoria's Secret so we can get a little surprise for Fitzy!"

"Okay Hanna, whatever you say."

"That's the spirit. Now come on, lets get this show on the road!"

We walked into Forever 21 and the first thing I saw was a beautiful dark purple, tight fitting dress. **(I will post the link on my profile)** I practically sprinted over to it, grabbed my size, and ran into the dressing room. It fit perfectly. You could see the slightest bit of a baby bump, I knew Ezra would love it.

I took it off and went to pay for it, now I needed some heels to go with it. I would stop by Charlotte Russe to get some. Hanna came out of the dressing room a few minutes later with a few pairs of jeans and a pink dress.

"Hey Han, can we go to Charlotte Russe." I asked.

"Yeah sure, let me pay for this, then we can go."

"Okay."

We walked to the back of Charlotte Russe, where they kept the shoes. I wanted a black pair. After a few minutes of looking, I found a pair of black, studded pumps. **(Also on my profile)** "These are perfect!" I said to Hanna.

I bought the heels then Hanna pulled me out of the store and we headed towards Victoria's Secret. "It's time to get your surprise for Fitzy," she told me. She grabbed a white lace bra and panties set and a neon pink bikini.

"Here! Go try this on," she shoved me into a dressing room. The bikini was really pretty. And the white lace set...It was perfect, I knew it would drive Ezra crazy because he loved me in white lace. Hanna just barged into the dressing room.

"Damn Aria, Fitz is one lucky guy. You look hot!"

I blushed. "Thanks." I said looking down.

"Okay take that off, go pay for your stuff, and then I can drive you to his apartment," she said. I bought my stuff and Hanna and I were driving back now. We were singing along to the radio.

Suddenly my phone went off.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain._

_Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

That was my ringtone for Ezra. I answered it. "Hey."

_"Hey babe, when will you be here? I miss you."_

"Don't worry Ez, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes, Hanna was just driving me over to your apartment."

_"Aria, you know it's your apartment too. It's our home."_

"Okay, well I'll see you soon. I love you."

_"I love you too, Pookie Bear."_

"Hey!" I laughed. "I told you never to call me that, Z"

_"Okay fine, as long as you never call me Z."_

"Deal," I said.

_"Okay, well I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_ I hung up and looked over at Hanna. "Nice ringtone," she said.

I blushed again and looked out the window.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Aria."

"Bye," I said as I grabbed my bags and headed up to 3B. I grabbed my key out of my purse and unlocked the door. Ezra immediately got up off the couch and ran over to me. He kissed me on the cheek and noticed my bags.

"What did you get," he asks reaching for the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Nuh-uh Fitz. You can't see until I put it on," I say walking around him, I put my purse on the counter and put my bags on the bed. He follows close behind me. He grabs the bag and hands it to me. I just sit down on the bed.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't wait to see what Aria was hiding in her Victoria's Secret bag. I had to know what was in it.

"Go put it on!" I say excitedly.

"Nope," she says with a smirk. "Not until we get to Philly." I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap.

"Please, Aria." She shook her head. I trailed kisses from her neck, up to her ear. "What about now?" I asked.

"Hmm... still no." I pouted and gave her the puppy dog face. She just kissed me and giggled. She jumped out of my lap and took the bag with her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Is chinese okay for dinner?" She says over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure."

She ordered our food and then she turned on New Moon from the Twilight Saga. I just sat on the bed and grabbed my laptop to get on Facebook. About a half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Aria paused her movie, "I got it," she says grabbing her wallet out of her purse and walking over to the door.

"Thanks," she smiles and hands him the money. She grabs the food and sets it down on the counter. I watch her grab her noodles and sit down on the couch to watch her movie.

"Hey, Ezra? Food's here."

"Okay," I get off the bed and grab my chicken. I lift up Aria's feet, sit down, and put them in my lap.

We watched the movie in silence for the next half hour, then I spoke up. "I get she loves him and everything, but she is almost killing herself just to hallucinate him. It's pretty sad."

"No, Ezra. It's romantic. She loves him so much that she would do anything just to hear his voice again," she explained.

"Whatever you say," I tell her. I pull her closer to me and set her down in my lap. She snuggles into my chest and kisses me.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "If I ever lost you, I would do anything to see you or hear you at least one more time. You're too important to lose completely. I love you too much to ever lose you." A tear rolls down her cheek.

I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb and pull her closer to me. I plant kisses on top of her head. "Baby, you'll never lose me. I love you too much to ever let that happen," I whisper in her ear. "I love you so, so, so much."

"Forever?" She asks me.

"Forever and always," I tell her.

She pulls away and kisses me passionately. I pick her up by her waist and carry her over to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

**Okay first off, thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy writing this story. I'm thinking about writing some one-shots, anybody think I should? I promise they will go to Philly next chapter. I also want to have Mike show up in the next few chapters. Jason will show up too. Maybe I will bring in Maggie or Ezra's family. Thoughts? -xoxo Sydney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I had just gotten to Philadelphia and we were going out do dinner. We had just sat down and were waiting to be served. I saw Maggie walk into the restaurant. Dammit, Maggie was the girl I got pregnant in high school and my mom paid her to leave me alone. I never saw her again.

"Ezra. Hey," Maggie said when she walked by me.

"Hi Maggie, long time, no see. This is my fiancé Aria."

Aria shook Maggie's hand. "Nice to meet you, how do you know Ezra?" She asked.

"Oh, we were friends in high school," Maggie explained.

"Cool," Aria said.

"We should meet up and have dinner sometime," Maggie suggested.

"That's a great idea," I said, and handed Maggie my number.

"Okay I'll be in touch," Maggie said.

Our evening went well. Aria and I had a great time. We were having a make out session in the car in the hotel parking lot when my phone beeped. "I got it," Aria said cheerfully. Her jaw dropped when she read the message.

"What?" I asked. She got off my lap and sat in the passenger seat.

"How could you not tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me that you got her pregnant and that your mom paid her to stay away?! How could you leave her to fend for herself?!"

I reached over to hold her hand and she yanked her hand out of my reach. "Oh come on Ar, don't be like that."

"Be like what? What if you left me? How do you think I would feel?" She yelled.

"Don't be so childish!" I yelled and regretted it the second it came out of my mouth.

"You know what Ezra? I am a child!" She screamed and got of the car.

"Dammit," I said to myself.

**Aria's POV**

I was so mad at Ezra, he was being so rude. Since I didn't have a chance to take a shower this morning, I decided to take one now. I grabbed my iPod and the dock and went to take a shower.

I got undressed and turned on my iPod. Right when I turned on the shower, I heard our door close. Ezra must've just gotten up here. I quickly locked the bathroom door and hopped in the shower. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Aria? Can I come in?" He asked.

"I'm kinda busy right now," I said angrily.

"Aria, I want to make this better," he pleaded.

"Not now," I said firmly. "Please, I hate when you're upset," he told me.

I didn't answer. My Love by Sia came on, so I just started singing.

"Aria!" He said softly but loud so I could hear him. I ignored him again. "Please," he begged. You could hear the sadness in his voice. I heard him walk away from the door.

**Ezra's POV**

I knew Aria wouldn't talk to me for a while so I grabbed a paper and pen and wrote her a note.

_Aria,  
I'm disappointed in myself for hurting you. You are far from a child. I told you that you'd never lose me, but I guess you kinda did in a way. There's no one to blame besides me. I let you and our baby down, and you didn't deserve that._

_I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I'm very sorry. I never told you because I didn't want this to happen. I'll never be able to make up for what I've done, but if you give me another chance, I'll spend the rest of my life trying. I'll be on the couch, you can have the bed._

_I love you always- Ezra_

I slipped the note under the bathroom door. I took an extra blanket and pillow out of the closet and made my "bed." I couldn't help myself from crying when I laid down without Aria in my arms.

**Aria's POV**

I read Ezra's note and set it down on the counter. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I could hear sniffles coming from the couch and my heart broke.

**I'll be updating soon. And I want to know if the baby should be boy or girl? I'm leaning towards girl, but it depends on what you guys want. So...Maggie is here! I personally don't like her, but she makes this story interesting. Thoughts? Suggestions? -xoxo Sydney**


End file.
